Os Bad Boys
by Angel Pink
Summary: O que duas agentes brasileiras sem um pingo de juízo poderiam causar na CIA?. Fic UA.


**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation!**

**A Warner tem também ****todos**** os direitos autorais, eu só peguei emprestado um pouquinho da ideia, mas garanto que o resto é por minha conta. Juro!**

-x-x-x-

_Capítulo: um_

_**CIA. Escritório particular do chefe. 15h30min da tarde.**_

- Eu já disse mais de dez vezes a vocês, não abaixem a guarda rapidamente. Será que na próxima terei que desenhar para entenderem? Espera, NÃO TEM MAIS PRÓXIMA VEZ. – Shion vermelho de raiva.

- Espera chefe, nos de só mais uma chance...

- Onde eu estava com a cabeça em contratar DUAS agentes femininas sem um pingo de juízo? – Shion.

As agentes se entreolham. Shion pega as fichas de cada uma e começa a ler em voz alta:

- Agente especial Anna Cláudia Martins Morais. Nacionalidade: brasileira. Sexo: feminino. Morena Clara. Altura: 1.75. Olhos castanhos. Tom de cabelo: Castanho médio. Personalidade: A agente possui uma primorosa comunicação. É impulsiva. Determinada. Inteligente. Tem ótima especialidade e habilidade com armas de fogo. Fala cinco idiomas: Português, Inglês, Francês, Espanhol e Árabe.

- Agente especial Mariana Lima Morais. Nacionalidade: brasileira. Sexo: feminino. Morena. Altura: 1.59. Olhos negros. Tom de cabelo: Preto. Personalidade: A agente é dona de um raciocínio lógico preciso. Frenética. Centrada. Especialidade em combate físico e domínio total na área de computação.

- "_Ei, eu tenho é 1.60. Quem foi o traste que fez essa ficha?"_ – Mariana indignada.

- E além de tudo isso, são primas. Por que vocês não usaram nenhuma dessas qualidades que estão descritas aqui? Pois, eu achei que as duas seriam altamente aptas em resolver qualquer coisa por aqui. E o que vejo? Das dez missões que fizeram, sabe quantas vocês conseguiram terminar com êxito? Duas!

- É que, sabe... – Mariana.

- Não, eu realmente não sei agente Mariana. – Shion.

- Olha chefe, está certo que nós duas erramos, mas, somos recrutas por aqui! Sabe quantas mulheres existem nesse lugar? Cinco. Três estão em missões, no exterior, sobraram duas, que sou Eu e a agente Mariana. Poxa, dá só mais uma chance. Prometemos não decepcioná-lo novamente. – Anna.

- É Shion. – Mariana. – Por favor...

O ariano desconfiado olha para uma e depois para a outra. Logo após dá a sua decisão.

- Tudo bem. SÓ mais uma chance. Se falharem eu as demito! – Shion. – Podem agora sair da sala, estão liberadas. Até breve. – Shion.

- Obrigada chefe. – diz as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Anna e Mariana se levantam, saem da sala de Shion e voltam para a mesa de trabalho, que por sinal uma é do lado da outra, só que separadas por uma pequena divisória.

- Nossa, eu achei que iríamos parar na rua. – Anna.

- Eu não achava, tinha certeza. – Mariana. – E sabe o que é pior?

- Não. – Anna.

- A anta que fez minha ficha de dados, colocou 1.59. Poxa, porque o fulano ou a sicrana não arredondou logo para 1.60? Custava fazer esse favor? – Mariana.

- Ah relaxa, pior foi o que ele mencionou: não usamos nenhuma de nossas qualidades. – Anna encosta a boca na pequena abertura da divisória e murmura. – _Ele acha que nós somos tapadas é? Aff. Até parece. Aquela vassoura mofada está se achando demais. _

Mariana começa a rir. As duas são interrompidas por outros agentes.

- Olha só, são os enfeites da CIA. – Milo.

- Qual será a próxima missão delas? Espera, eu já sei! – Kanon.

- Sabe? – Milo.

- Ahãm. Acabar de revelar a bomba da Casa Branca. O deputado federal de Washington tem uma queda enorme pelo governador. – Kanon.

- Minha nossa! Será que essas meninas não cansam de destruir lares familiares? – Milo.

- Vão se ferrar, nós duas não destruímos porcaria nenhuma! – Anna.

- Tem certeza ou quer que refresquemos a memória de vocês? – Milo.

- Acho melhor eu fazer isso. Foi bem assim, vocês foram salvar uma emboscada que estava acontecendo com a filha do presidente, mas, como não conseguiram livrar um certo "golpista" na área, apelarão para o chumbo grosso, OU SEJA, contaram para a pobre menina que ela iria se casar com um ladrão. – Kanon.

- A filha do presidente ficou horrorizada. Coitada. Terminou o relacionamento que tinha durado seis anos. Acreditou piamente que o rapaz era de boa índole. – Milo.

- Só que, vocês errarão o alvo. O golpista não era o noivo dela e sim o cunhado dela. – Kanon.

Anna e Mariana não conseguem encarar os dois agentes.

- Vê se pode né? – Kanon.

- Pois é gatinhas, seus passados te condenam. – Milo.

- O que vocês querem afinal?Arruinar-nos? – Mariana.

- Digamos que sim. – Kanon.

- Olha aqui, seus bandos de baba-ovos! Não é porque aconteceu isso que iremos fracassar nas próximas missões. Podem ter certeza que assim que pegarmos o caso do cientista maníaco iremos conseguir concluí-la com êxito. Ouviram? – Anna.

- Essa missão do cientista maníaco Anjo Da Morte, já pegamos. – Milo.

- O que? – Anna e Mariana.

- Yeah! – Kanon e Milo batem uma mão na outra.

- Agora, a única missão que vão pegar será Caiam Fora Da CIA. – Kanon.

- E é facílima de concluir. – Milo.

- Tchau gatinhas. - Kanon. – O chefe nos chamou para uma reunião do mais novo caso.

- E vocês não foram chamadas. Passar bem. – Milo.

Os agentes se afastam da visão das meninas.

- Eu quero esganar eles. Aí meu Deus! – Mariana nervosa.

- Em pensar que um dia dormimos com eles. P*** Q** P****! – Anna.

- Ô festa do cão. Tínhamos que estar chapas. – Mariana.

- E aquele vestido meu, lembra? Saí da festa pior que uma mendiga. – Anna se lamenta.

- Sabe, tem hora que tenho vergonha de mim mesma. – Mariana.

- Fosse só você filha, eu até dava um jeito. – Anna. – Mas acho que estamos empacadas na mesma fossa.

**Sala de reuniões.**

- E está é o nosso principal alvo. – Shion aperta o botão do controle e a imagem de uma bela mulher de cabelos negros aparece na tela. – Seu nome é Pandora Migawa, ex-agente da CIA. Fomos informados de que ela está com arquivos, dados e informações secretas da Casa Branca e vai passar tudo para um líder de um grupo terrorista. Não sabemos ainda quem é esse líder e o que pretende fazer com essas informações. A missão será mais complicada do que imaginamos. Pandora sabe exatamente quem trabalha e quem não trabalha na CIA. Seus métodos e tudo mais. O perigo será muito maior e o pior de tudo é que ela foi meu braço direito.

Um burburinho rola solto. Todos os agentes ficam assustados com a notícia.

- Mas ainda temos uma última chance que... – alguém interrompe o chefe.

**Sala de trabalho.**

- Eu joguei uma lata de refrigerante na cruz, só pode. – Anna.

- Calma Anna, vamos conseguir um bom resultado dessa vez. – Mariana.

- Só se for olhando filhotes de cachorro para madames. Cara, nós estamos ferradas. To sentindo cheiro de demissão no ar. – Anna.

- Ei, eu tive uma ideia. – Mariana.

- Que ideia? Espera, onde você está indo? – Anna.

**Sala de reuniões.**

- Chefe, nós vamos pegar esse caso! – Mariana escancarando a porta com tudo. – Seja lá qual ele for.

- Tudo bem é de vocês. – diz Shion sem titubear.

- Como assim? – murmura um Milo boquiaberto.

Mariana vai até o chefe e pega uma pasta das mãos dele.

- Escute, vocês são as únicas que podem resolver esse assunto. Vão entender melhor quando lerem o que está escrito nessa pasta. Não me decepcionem. E caso isso aconteça... – Shion.

- Rá-ré-rí-ró- rua. Já sabemos. – Mariana.

-x-x-x-

**Essa foi uma pequena parte para muita confusão. Pobres meninas, ou melhor, POBRE DE MIM. Nem sei de nada... xD. Então é o seguinte, nova fic e ela é baseada no filme As Branquelas, que eu AMO! As personagens da fic são MINHAS. E elas são bem vivas. Anna Cláudia sou eu e Mariana é minha prima. Nós duas somos muito unidas, desde que entendemos por gente. Eu sempre imagino e conto histórias em que nós duas estamos no meio. Ela adora. E como prometi, fiz uma exclusiva para divertimos muito! Uma curiosidade: Toda vez que Mariana precisa medir a altura ela fica IRADA, detesta que coloquem 1.59! Nossos gênios são assim mesmo. Podem acreditar! Ah e só esclarecendo mais uma coisinha, os sobrenomes foram inventados ok?**

**Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos.**

**Angel Pink!**


End file.
